


When The Time Comes

by Babys_got_a_gxn



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babys_got_a_gxn/pseuds/Babys_got_a_gxn
Summary: When things in the Loyalist Conspiracy get tough, Corvo must seek help from a pair of sisters known as the "Witches Of Dunwall"in order to bring balance and purity back to the city and to help young Emily Kaldwin take the throne as empress.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/OC, The Outsider/OC
Kudos: 3





	When The Time Comes

Corvo's intimidating frame stood tall, arms laying next to his side as his eyes surveyed the room around him. An older man, who was slightly shorter is stature stood behind a small desk in the corner furthest from him next to a window. The sun was bright, and shone through the window, revealing the dust particles that were floating through the air. A sight Corvo has become accustomed to over the months since he broke from Coldridge prison and joined The Loyalist Conspiracy. The houses were dirty and held much dust and dirt from neglect over the years since their district had been shut down due to the plague. Luckily no one has fallen ill, or has been attack by any stray weepers that may be walking around. " **Corvo?"** Upon hearing his name, Corvo had been drug out of his thoughts and laid his focus upon the man in front of him. " **Yes? How can I help you Lord Havelock?"** The man in question walked from behind his desk and leaned against it gently, his arms crossing against his chest. " **As you know, the conspiracy has been having some trouble. We are losing more and more people each day due to the fear of being caught , and frankly, I don't know how we will be able to carry on at this rate."** At this Corvo's brows furrowed but before he could begin to doubt himself, or the conspiracy, Havelock continued. " **There is hope however.** " He began, turning to look out the window then back at Corvo. He pushed himself off of the desk and walked forward until he was just a few feet from Corvo. " **There are two women who live just within the city, not far from the cat house. Their names are unknown, but what we do know is that they are twin sisters who have been secretly looking out for our people and helping them when on missions. Your mission today is to retrieve them from the city and bring them back to the camp. If we can convince them to join us, we will have a great advantage over Daud and the overseers. Samuel has been to their house on multiple occasions and will lead you there himself so no need to worry about that.** "

Corvo seemed to be in thought for a moment before speaking. " **And what if they refuse to come?** " he asked, slightly nervous for the outcome of a resistance. " **They won't.** " Havelock Answered. " **I have been conversing with the sisters over the past month through letters. On the off chance that they resist, tell them Havelock sent you. You should receive no resistance then.** " with that, Corvo was waved off and exited the room. As he made his way down the long, worn out stairs of the building he was in, he thought of the sisters. If they had been helping the cause, why had he not heard of them before? Or better yet, why haven't they attempted in helping him? The Gods know he could have used it plenty of times, but maybe they had. Like that time in the Cat when he was almost caught in one of the girls' room asking for help, when another young lady had escorted the intruder away into the next room. He never got to see her face, but he swore if he ever heard a woman with her voice again he would thank her for a deed she probably wasn't even aware she had done. Once he got to the bottom he grabbed his mask from his waist band and headed toward Samuel's boat. On his way, he saw Emily playing in what little grass they had and he headed over to her. Emily sat with her legs crossed, an old doll in hand as she played. The fabric of the doll was dirty, bits of dirt and what looked to be partially washed out blood were covering the arms and dress. As Corvo look upon it's dirty clothing and ratted hair, he reminded himself to look for a newer, less depressing looking toy. " **Look Ms. Numperknickle! A butterfly! Madam says that butterflies were once worms but they eventually grew up and became butterflies. Are they not beautiful?** " Corvo chuckled to himself as Emily pointed towards a small butterfly that had landed a few feet ahead of her, then at her doll to tell "her" about how a butterfly was made. " **They're called caterpillars actually."** He said just as Emily whipped her head towards him and got up. " **Corvo!"** she ran in for a hug, wrapping her smaller arms around his waist as he pet the top of her head affectionately.

" **I was just looking for you! Madam says you have to go on another mission."** The tone in Emily's voice was a sad one. It seemed as if all Corvo did lately was go out to the city, and although he brought her gifts and spent what time he could with her, she felt lonesome. Corvo bent down once Emily had pulled away and caressed her face the way a father would his daughter. Though he was her royal guard, he saw her as his own and ever since the death of her mother, empress Jessamin, his need to care for her grew stronger. " **I do, but this time I hopefully will not be long. I just need to bring a few friends of Lord Havelock's here, and I can spend the rest of the day with you. Is that alright?** " Calling the twins friends didn't seem entirely true, but not entirely false either. After all they had been helping Havelock and his men in their plan to restore Dunwall and put Emily on the throne. Emily nodded and smiled, grabbing Corvo's hand. " **Yes, but you must agree to convince Madam Callista to let me stay up later tomorrow evening that way we can play together and perhaps we could bake some bread! I found some fresh strawberries in the field and I'm sure they would be excellent for some strawberry sweet bread!"** This time it was Corvo's turn to smile, she always did love to bake. Even in the City, before her mother died, Emily would sneak into the kitchens and help the maids with their daily chores. Often times when Corvo would come home after looking for a cure to the plague in nearby cities, Emily would give him a piece or two of a cake, or pastry she had made. " **I'll do what I can, but for now I need you to head back to your quarters and get ready for** **dinner.** " With that Emily pulled Corvo's hand from her face and gave him a tight hug before running inside. " **I'll see you when you get home! Bye Corvo, good luck!** " She yelled from the door way and Corvo waved back as she shut the door. 

" **You ready to go?** " Samuel's tired voice rang as Corvo approached the boat. With a simple nod, Corvo got in and put on his mask as Samuel started the boat up and sailed off towards the city. " **So tell me about the twins.** " Corvo said. It had been about twenty minutes since they first had taken off and he was anxious to know what he was getting into. " **What's there to know?** " Samuel replied, gently steering the boat north. " **All I know is that they're known as they Witches of Dunwall, I heard that they caused the plague. Can't say I believe that though, they're too nice and besides who ever heard of magic causing such a terrible sickness.** " Corvo tilted his head a bit in confusion before straightening back up. " **Witches?** " He asked. How had this slipped Havelock's mind when telling him about the girls? He began to wonder what else he neglected to tell him. " **Yep, the one sister, the black haired one has herself a little girl too. Around the same age as Lady Emily, not many people know about her though, her mom is very protective over her and keeps quiet. I guess they'll be finding out here soon though won't they?"** Samuel said with a slight hint of amusement. Corvo bit his cheek in nervousness, he knows how protective a mother can be and how unwilling a parent is to put their child in danger. Convincing her to come could be harder than he thought. What if he told her about Emily? Would she come then? Yet again, with her talking to Havelock, she most likely already knows about her. " **How did you find out about her daughter?** " He asked, finally pulling himself out of his thoughts before he spiraled. " **I saw her one day when the girl's brought be to their house to recover from an injury I received from falling down a set of stairs.** " Samuel rubbed his elbow with a grimace, remembering the pain he had felt. " **She snuck into the room while her mother served me tea. Pretty little thing, short black hair like her mother's, but her eyes were blue. Once she knew I wasn't a threat to them, she let me live and began to explain that the child's father died from the plague a few months after her birth. Sad sight I tell ya', seeing that girl relive what had to be a horrible moment in her life.** " With sadness in his eyes, Corvo turned to face the older man in front of him, he couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been for her. " **Did she happen to mention any names?** " He asked patiently, he doubted Samuel would know but it was worth the chance.

" **She did actually, her name is Jillian and the kids name is Marianna. Not sure about the sister.** " Samuel pulled the boat up to an old forgotten dock as he spoke and turned it off. " **Here we are."**

Samuel and Corvo both stepped out from the boat, the older of the two tying it to a rotted post before turning to the other. " **Follow me."** He said, wiping his hands on his trousers before heading off towards an old pair of stairs leading into the city. With a sigh, Corvo quietly got Samuel's attention and as he turned around, he reminded him that he can't be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot out of me, but I'm actually pretty proud of it.


End file.
